Guardian Angels
by Aileen-Snape
Summary: REWRITTEN! Are there guardian angels? Have past and present people had impacks on hero's or villians? We're about to find out as a new student comes to Hogwarts in Tom Riddle's sixth year. TROC.
1. The Beginning

Title Guardian Angels, pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! JK Rowling owns everything with regards to Harry Potter, past of present. I own Bryn Dovizio (I changed her name from Davis to Dovizio) along with any unfamiliar names (unless other wise told differently) or people's relatives and this weird idea that my muse sent my way.

Summary: Are there such things as guardian angels? Past or present people who had impacts on hero's or villains. We're about to find out. This is set during Tom Riddle's sixth year at Hogwarts. Also, as I'm re-writing this, I have tried to get more accurately historical people who were at Hogwarts during Riddle's timeline – which is difficult as it isn't "important" to the Harry Potter storyline, or as important as the Marauders or HP and gang.

A Big Thanks to Raining Silver who reviewed and urged me to slow down the story!

888

"We have a new student." Headmaster Dippet began, quieting the morning chatter in the great hall one mid-October morning. "This student comes to us from an exclusive private magical school. Professor Dumbledore, if you would." He continued gesturing towards the hat.

Albus Dumbledore, the deputy headmaster, stood grabbing the three-legged stool and the old hat. "Dovizio, Bryn." He called out. The hat, unlike at the beginning of the year, remained silent waiting for the newest addition to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The students craned their necks to see the lovely young woman with long black hair and light gray eyes, who had remained unseen in the back of the hall until now. The apparent sixteen-year-old girl walked with purpose and grace to the front of the hall. Once there she sat and waited for the hat to sort her. She wore no uniform, but rather dark blue traveling robes.

"Hmmm," the hat began whispering in the young woman's ear. "Difficult, I see. You have intelligence; your practical knowledge alone would give you the strength to survive in Slytherin, but no. I don't think you'd do as well in Slytherin as…perhaps Gryffindor? You have a braveness that calls to that house. Loyalty too, Hufflepuff would help you reinforce those skills." The hat went silent for a few more minutes before questioning, "-where to put you?"

Within moments the hat cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

Bryn joined the cheering table of blue and bronze, making polite conversation with those that started them. She turned to eat when her schedule appeared showing that she had Advanced Ancient Runes with mixed houses first thing followed by Double Potions with Hufflepuff and Advanced Transfiguration mixed.

Before breakfast was done the head girl, Dippet's great, great granddaughter, led Bryn to Ravenclaw tower. Once alone in the girl's dormitory Bryn changed into her uniform with the house insignia – blue and bronze – before heading towards her first class. Unfortunately, no sixth year appeared to be in the common room, so she'd have to find her own way to class. She just hoped she wouldn't get too lost.

On the way she went down a slightly empty hallway, turning the corner and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." She replied looking up at the person she'd collided with.

The person was a boy that looked her age with jet-black hair and jade colored eyes. The boy stood at least two heads taller than her and was thinly built. There was a frosty, almost arrogant air surrounding him. Almost as if he didn't want to or like to be around people. "It's alright." He finally said his voice cultured and strong.

Bryn nodded and said, "Bryn Dovizio." She held out her hand waiting to see what he'd do. She wasn't sure what to make of this young man, but she was determined to get him to at least _talk_ to her. Like normal people do when conversing with others.

"Tom Riddle." He replied back, but made no move to accept her hand.

"Do you by chance have Advanced Runes?" She inquired her hand dropping to her side, before sheepishly adding, "I'm a bit lost."

Tom nodded, smirking before walking around her leading her to their class, by walking in front of her rather than next to her. Upon reaching the room he moved to sit in the back corner. Bryn knowing no one, sat as his left. Tom didn't have the opportunity to tell her to move, but it didn't appear that he minded all that much.

As Professor Calendars continuously lectured on the lesson plan, Bryn noticed the class had a bit of every house – confirming what she thought about the word 'mixed' on her schedule. There were five Slytherins, two Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, and at least six Ravenclaws, not including Tom or her. Each person sat with someone of his or her own house, with the exception of Riddle and herself, along with a Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Riddle and Dovizio worked amicably during class, Calendars noticed and she made mental notes on them. It wasn't unusual for the scholastically advanced of Ravenclaws to get along with the ambitious Slytherins, but it wasn't done often. As the class wrapped up, Calendars decided to watch and see where this unlikely partnership took these two individuals. Maybe the new student could bring out a less aloof young man, perhaps ease the chip on his shoulders.

Bryn walked down the hallway, Riddle was kind enough – if kind was the right word to use – to gesture vaguely where the potions lab was before he disappeared down the hallway to his next class, but she found if she followed the herd of yellow and black robed students as well as the blue and bronze of her own uniform made it slightly easier.

"You're the new student."

It wasn't a question but rather a statement Bryn noted as she turned to face the group of girls who joined her on her walk down to the dungeons. She nodded politely, but wasn't given the chance to say much before the girl spoke again.

"My name's Olive Hornby." She said proudly. "These are my friends Elowen Kurdish and Lida Chaste." She added gesturing to the two girls at her side.

"Bryn Dovizio." She said as they lined up with her two on one side and Olive on the other leading her down to the slightly darker hallway showing they were in the dungeons.

Bryn remained silent as the girl began to talk around her, taking in the girls' appearances. Olive had long chocolate brown hair, hanging neatly down her back, had a rosy-like skin tone and midnight blue colored eyes. She was taller than Bryn by a half of a head, had what appeared as a curvy figure.

Elowen had, despite where her name originated from, had soft Oriental like features. She had soft black hair and rich colored violet eyes. She was petite and not as curvy as Olive, being less hour-glass like but more womanly, she had a healthy tan glow to her skin.

Lida had the fairest features being pale with blond hair and calculating emerald green colored eyes. She stood at Bryn's height but seemed to have a more regal air about her that made her seem taller than Olive. Her face was not quite harsh in angles but you could see that they would have definite lines if she were male.

The three girls continued to talk unaware that Bryn was no longer paying attention to what they were saying rather glancing around at the other members of her year as they waited in the hall for the doors to be opened.

"So what school did you come from?" Olive asked bringing Bryn back to the conversation.

"De Costa Scuola di arte di strega." She quoted before noting their blank looks and fighting the urge to scream at their stupidity. "De Costa School of Witchcraft." She interpreted softly.

"Oh!" Olive cried. "Sounds exotic."

"Where was it located?" Lida asked, practically swooning like Olive and Elowen.

Bryn smiled thinking of her old school. "It was located on Isola d'Ischia, an island just off of the city Napoli." She said. "It isn't nearly as grand as Hogwarts, but it had its own Italian charm. There's this spot between Mt. Epomeo and Mt. Rotaro where the school is built, it's beautiful and hidden away from those who aren't supposed to see it." She paused noting that they weren't really paying attention to her anymore but the rest of the class was moving into the classroom.

She took a seat, trying to get away from the girls but with no luck as Lida sat on her left and Olive and Elowen sat on her right at the next table.

"Today we're going to brew Incendia Tutela Potion." Professor Slughorn began before asking, "Can anyone tell me the properties of this potion?" He glanced around his classroom before calling, "Miss Dovizio?"

"Incendia Tutela translates to fire protection." She began, her Italian lit stronger than ever when speaking in Italian. "It allows the drinker to walk through magical fire; typically the magical fire is either black or purple."

Professor Slughorn grinned, "Excellent description Miss Dovizio! Ten points to Ravenclaw." He then began explaining the components of the potion, the point of textures depending on what had been added. Soon enough the lecture hour was over and they began their lab.

Bryn had her textbook already open to the page and began getting her ingredients ready in the order it called for. Beginning slowly she diced and sliced the necessary ingredients.

She checked her watch and added the next three ingredients in succession before pausing and stirring the potion counterclockwise for thirteen stirs. Her potion was a soft blue color and the consistency was correct for this stage.

Taking a glance she noted that Lida's potion wasn't blue but rather a violent red. "You added too much." She said softly before quickly dicing a balancer and putting it in Lida's cauldron. "No stir thirteen times counterclockwise." She directed. "That should get you back on track."

Lida flushed before saying, "-thank you, I'm abysmal in potions."

Bryn glanced up checking both potions before asking, "-then why are you here?" She added the next couple ingredients between stirring clockwise twenty times.

Lida shrugged, "I fancied myself being an Unspeakable."

Bryn just nodded and entered the final stages of her potion. Before the last ingredient she let the potion simmer to become a dark midnight blue nearly black before adding the last ingredient causing a puff of smoke to occur. Turning her flame even lower she raised her hand.

Professor Slughorn approached her. "Yes Miss. Dovizio?" He inquired before taking a look at her flawless potion causing him to exclaim, "-excellent work, Miss. Dovizio!" He then checked Lida's potion which was coming along very well causing him to beam at the girl. "Nice work Miss. Chaste." He added before telling Bryn to bottle a sample of her potion.

Bryn did as he asked and placed the potion on his desk before moving to her workstation. With a wave of her wand she cleaned it of its content and began putting her supplies away. There was a sink along the far wall so she took her knifes, ladle, and cauldron to clean it with soap and water.

Then she packed up and left the classroom just after the bell notified them that class was over. "Bryn!" Lida called running a bit to catch up to the girl. "Thanks again for your help in potions. I think that's the first time Professor Slughorn's said anything nice to me."

Bryn smiled softly, "-you're welcome."

The four girls entered the great hall for lunch, them following Bryn to sit near her as she was the 'new person' at school. Bryn was quietly eating when she felt a pair of eyes on her – well several but one pair in specific – and glanced up to meet Riddle's jade green orbs.

He turned away to talk to the boy next to him. Bryn took a moment to study those around Tom Riddle. The boy next to him had pointy features and blond nearly white hair that was falling carelessly into his icy blue orbs. Then there was a boy on his other side with an almost brooding appearance about him. His features were sharp, his eyes and hair were dark in color – it was almost impossible to tell the exact color from this distance – and he was fairly attractive.

Olive looked over her shoulder at what Bryn was looking at before leaning into the table catching Bryn's attention. "It would be most unwise to mix with that sort." She said lowly. "Those three are very handsome, but they're nearly deadly."

Bryn glanced back at the three boys in question finding them all watching her with calculating eyes, knowing already that she'd been warned away from them. She changed the subject glancing at the three girls who were watching her carefully. "What class do you have next?"

"Advanced Transfiguration." Lida answered.

"Divination." Elowen and Olive replied.

Bryn raised her eye brow, "-divination?" When they nodded she laughed, "-don't you know that's the most unscientific way to _foretell_ the future?"

Elowen's eyes darkened as she glowered, "-you may mock, Bryn, but Professor Hallam is an excellent Seer."

Bryn stood with Lida to head to class and chuckled, "-sure." The group walked quietly towards the third floor transfiguration room saying their farewells to the two girls heading towards the north tower.

Lida turned to Bryn once the other two were out of sight. "I hope I don't have to tell you that divination is important to Olive and Elowen and it'd be best for all if you didn't say anymore about it."

Bryn's eyebrow rose as she stared evenly at the blond in front of her. Before she could say anything regarding the second warning she'd received today, she saw Riddle and his two friends approaching them, well her specifically. She nodded her greeting to him when he was just meters away. His smirk widened at her causing her to roll her eyes at him.

Turning away from the small group that gathered near her she entered the classroom. She took a seat near the middle of the classroom near a Hufflepuff who turned to her and said, "Hi, I'm Aedán Mueller."

"Bryn Dovizio." She inwardly frowned seeing Lida's eyes narrow at her. "I hope you don't mind that I sat near you." She added, doubt entering her voice.

"No, that's fine." Aedán assured. "My best mate Marko is sitting with his newest girlfriend Myra so the seat was available." He told her carefully before eyeing her. "It's my luck that I got an attractive partner for transfiguration." His sandy brown hair falling across his forehead, a few whips of hair were laying near his almond shaped azure color orbs.

Bryn rolled her eyes at the playful tone in his voice, feeling eyes burrowing holes into the back of her head. Within minutes an older wizard – the one she'd spoken with just this morning about her sorting – came into the classroom. Her first thought of the older wizard was that he knew more than he let on. His hair and beard had a slight auburn tint to it as it was slowly turning white and his blue eyes were hidden behind half-moon glasses that just seemed to fit his overall aura.

Headmaster Dippet was a kind wizard with a slightly forgetful air about him. He was older than Professor Dumbledore, his own hair having turned white and he was slightly bald. His eyes were a pale brown color that was mostly closed over the time because he was a tired old wizard.

"Today we're going to be talking about –" Professor Dumbledore's voice trailed off as she began to take intricate notes about what they were studying that day.

Class flew by in a whirlwind of note taking and practical application of the topic they discussed. Soon enough Bryn found herself in the great hall once more, Lida hadn't followed her in and the girls were sitting several chairs down talking quietly, most likely about the gossip that was going around the school.

Bryn analyzed the day feeling that all in all it wasn't that bad of a day. She had to write a brief essay – Professor Slughorn said about twelve inches – on six ways the Incendia Tutela could be used and a way that the potion was volatile. In Runes Professor Calendars' had given them a worksheet to fill out and in transfiguration it was book work.

Then again, because it was mid-October she had about a dozen essays that were due by Friday by all her professors' – even the ones she hadn't seen yet. Standing she picked up her bag and walked out of the hall.

"Bryn!" Aedán called causing her to halt her steps. "Are you heading to the library?"

Bryn nodded, "-though I'm not exactly clear where it is." Now that they were standing near each other she could see that he was tall and muscular, standing near 6 feet tall.

Aedán laughed gesturing for her to follow. "It's on the fourth floor, and be warned the librarian – Madam Pince – is a stickler for rules and whatnot."

Bryn laughed, "-dually warned." They walked talking about different things as the traveled down the halls and up a few staircases. Within minutes they were at the entry to the library. Being a gentleman Aedán opened the door for Bryn, allowing her to take the first step into the library.

Waving 'good-bye' to Bryn, he walked off; presumably to talk to the group of Hufflepuff's at a nearby table causing Bryn to seek out a quiet table to start her coursework. By the time Madam Pince told her that the library was closed, she'd already finished several of her make-up essays – starting with one class at a time – knowing that she could complete today's assignments tomorrow.

End pt 1

Author's Note: First off I'd like those that are curious to know how to pronounce the names of Olive's friends as the Harry Potter Lexicon doesn't mention anyone else who had gone to Hogwarts other than those who are familiar. Elowen is pronounced el O wen and Lida is LEE dah.

Author's Note 2: I follow the Harry Potter Lexicon as if it were the Bible as Jo has okayed the site and often goes there herself. It explains a lot about potions and spells, but doesn't actually say what's in the fire protection potion so I just left it alone but I did go to an English-Latin translator and came up with the Latin alternative. Also, I used an English-Italian translater for the school, so I apologize if it's gramatically incorrect.


	2. Day 2

Title Guardian Angels, pt 2

Author's Note: This is a brand new chapter to this revamped, rewritten story. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you have an questions, I'll do my best to answer them.

888

As she left the library she oriented herself before setting off to find her common room. She wandered up the hallways to the west corridor, passing several little groups of people who gazed at her as she walked by. After a flight of stairs she noticed the spiral staircase that looked familiar so she climbed the stairs, getting to the door that had the talking bronze knocker that she was shown earlier.

The question was asked, causing Bryn to pause before answering. The door opened granting her entrance to the common room dressed in blue and bronze. She hadn't taken it in earlier having just gone up the stairs on the right leading to the girl's dormitories to change for classes. The room was large in size and very comforting. Students sat cheerfully on the couches near the fireplace, as well as talking around the tables and bookshelf.

The ceiling was her favorite feature, she decided having glanced up, it was painted with the starry night that spread across the length of the ceiling. Large windows were next on her favorite features showed the inky blackness that resembled the outside grounds. She could almost in vision the view that would show come tomorrow morning.

Deciding to head to her dorm room she climbed the stairs on the far right. She headed up six flights as she had earlier that day and into the room that was empty, just the beds and personal things lined the room. Walking over to the bed that her trunk was laying next to she sat tentatively down, her bag still on her shoulder.

Smiling she placed her bag at the end of her bed, pulling a book from her trunk and leaning against the headboard. She began to read an intermediate to advanced book on the different subjects she was studying this year. She'd pulled it from the library from her home before taking the international portkey that was provided by the Italian Ministry.

Getting lost in the pages, she barely registered her four roommates entering the room – three at once and then the fourth later – until she felt the shift of light. Glancing up she noticed that the bed to the right of hers had Olive in it, and then saw Lida and Elowen in the following beds leading to the one on her left.

The girl currently in that bed, she didn't know her name, but she could almost see the shyness in the way she slept. Her bangs were pushed to one side; her long hair was braided in one braid. It was difficult to see the color in the dim light of the room, but it looked mousy brown. She noted thick-rimmed glasses lying off to the side of her slightly untidy bedside table.

Turning away from the girl, she put her book on to her bedside table, before getting changed into her pajamas. Once putting her uniform shirt and skirt in the laundry basket set up by her bed she climbed into bed dressed simply in a pair of long black cotton pants and a dark gray camisole.

Sleep came easily for Bryn as it seemed as soon as she closed her eyes it was time to get up. She waited until the soft sounds of her roommates moving around the room silenced before sitting up and climbing out of her bed. It was then she saw that she wasn't the only waiting for their roommates to leave. The girl to her left stood, showing her a very petite girl who was small in size and stature.

In silence they prepared for the day. Bryn dressed in a pressed Oxford white shirt, tying her tie and pulling her vest on before putting on her calf length black skirt, then slipping into her stocking feet into her plain black shoes and placed her plain black robes with the Ravenclaw insignia on it's breast around her shoulders. Checking her bag for the books she'd need for the day – Arithmancy, History of Magic, Defense, and Herbology – before shouldering her bag and exiting the tower.

She made it to the great hall moments later; she noted how full it was now and took a seat near the door. Bryn pulled out her Arithmancy book and began going over the syllabus she'd been given by Professor Vector when she'd met with the staff after she'd arrived just the day before last.

Headmaster Dippet had been welcoming as had most of the other members of the staff especially after reviewing her previous grades from De Costa's. The one thing that seemed to surprise them was that she'd traveled alone to Hogwarts, but she had given them a letter from her parents explaining why they could not come to the school at that time.

With the war on European turf, Bryn had taken a huge risk traveling by portkey to Scotland, but the Department of Magical Transportation of both Ministry's had insisted it would be safer to portkey than to side-along apparate or travel by floo powder. It was seen as an extenuating circumstance as there weren't portkeys given to just everyone, especially not international portkeys.

Standing she picked up her things and headed up towards the west tower. Professor Vector's classroom was down the hallway from the landing which led to the spiral staircase of Ravenclaw tower. This was one of the only classes she knew where it was because she'd seen the Professor as she was on her way to breakfast. She wondered who would be in this class as it wasn't two specific houses; it was a mixed class setting.

She stood outside waiting for Professor Vector to open the door, which transpired moments later and took a seat in the middle back on the left side. Pulling out her things for class she continued working on the previous month's assignments.

"Miss. Dovizio?" Professor Vector called. "How are you coming along with the make up assignments?" She inquired once Bryn looked up.

"I am coming along." Bryn assured her. "I recall most of this as work I've done before so it's a nice review." She continued. Fingers deafly leafed through the small stack on her desk. "I have completed these already."

Professor Vector took the offered sheets and began looking through them. "Miss. Dovizio, this is three weeks worth of assignments and texts we've covered." She exclaimed looking at the student. "And you completed them in one evening?"

Bryn nodded, feeling abashed at the reaction the teacher was giving her. "I find that Arithmancy comes fairly easy for me." She said softly.

Professor Vector walked away for a moment, placing the stack on her desk before flipping through her drawers before finding a roll of parchment. Walking back to the only student in the classroom at the moment, carefully she placed the parchment in front her and instructed, "Use you're own parchment, show all your work and figures."

Biting her lip she glanced down at one of the more complicated figures of the chapter she'd been working in. Taking a spare bit of parchment she recopied the question and the formula provided and slowly began to decrypt it. Nibbling on her lip she paused in her writing, the clattering of students was getting louder as more came into the classroom. Between taking notes for class and filling out the charts needed for the current chapter, she worked diligently on the problem.

The bell rang, surprising the Ravenclaw out of her thoughts. "I don't think that's quite the way you meant to interpret it." Came a soft whisper in her left ear. She saw the long, pale finger pointing out the glitch in her writing before the hand and presence was gone from behind her. Quickly changing the pointed out mistake she finished the problem and laid the sheet on Professor Vector's desk along with a few other assignments.

Quickly she walked down the hallway, trying to get to History of Magic on the first floor. She was nearly there when she heard Olive calling out to her. Slowing down in her pace she allowed the group of girls to catch up to her. "Did you hear?" Olive squealed, linking her arms with an unwilling Bryn. Without waiting for an answer, "Aedán totally adores you."

Bryn's eyebrow rose, "I hardly think that's appropriate." She began, removing her arm from Olive's and pausing in her steps meters from the classroom that she could see Aedán standing outside of. Seeing the looks of those around him as they stared at her, she unconsciously slipped into her natural tongue. "È conosciuto a mala pena che me per un giorno ed esso sono ludicrous che curverebbe abbastanza basso per parlare nei grandi cerchi di un'immaginazione passante."

A scowl fell into place as she brushed past the girls who were trying to figure out what she just said and deepened when she neared the group that was laughing at a blushing Aedán. He smiled sheepishly at her even though he didn't know that Olive had told her about what he'd let slip to his friend Marko and Myra, who told her best friend Angela and so on.

"Come sfida voi?!" She spat angrily. Before she could continue on the rant that she'd formed in her head along the way over an arm pulled her aside.

"Non dica nulla di più." A male voice replied softly. "Lascilo appena vanno."

She looked up into the dark brooding eyes of the man she'd seen near Tom Riddle and felt a strange, yet nice, calming sensation come over her. "Sono spiacente, io non sono solitamente così caldo temperato. Sona Bryn Dovizio." She said glancing down at her feet.

"Sona Bale Avery." He introduced, causing her to look up at him. He reached carefully for her hand, placing a brief kiss to her knuckles. "Vi preoccupereste per sedersi con me?" His voice was soft, as he peered into her unwavering gray orbs.

"Si, grazie." She grinned softly as he offered his arm and together they entered class, unaware that they were being watched by large groups of people.

Bale wasn't the only person in the room that wasn't paying attention to Professor Binns, the only ghost professor at Hogwarts. His ghostly voice was dry and monotone which put half the class asleep within minutes of entering the room. When you spoke to him, you had to speak loud and slowly because he didn't seem to comprehend the spoken, living English.

Bale covertly watched his desk mate, with her long black hair that was hanging down her back while out in the hallway but was now bunched in a loose bun. He smirked at the memory of her gray orbs lit with annoyance and anger at the gall Aedán had taken when speaking of her to his friends. Her cheeks were rosy with suppressed embarrassment and anger making her far more beautiful than anyone previously though. Oh, he'd heard what the Hufflepuff had said about the little spitfire next to him.

"_I'm telling you Marko, there's something different about her." Aedán tried explaining. "Something almost special about her and she seems to like me."_

_Marko chuckled as his girlfriend Myra stated, "Just because she didn't run screaming from you during classes doesn't mean she likes you."_

_Aedán looked prepared to argue the fact when Marko spoke up, "Aedán, you're my best mate but Myra could be right. She's been here less than two days, she can't possibly be looking for someone to be hanging around her." There was a pause. "She'll probably end up missing her home and the people she left behind."_

"_Marko's right, Aedán." Myra started, "-you can't expect her to just swoon at your feet."_

_Aedán rolled his eyes at his friends. "I'm not saying she doesn't miss her home, or friends, but I am saying there's something special about her and I like that she's different."_

Bale had gotten bored about that time as Hufflepuff's were usually boring to listen to, not to mention Tom had come into the library so he joined his housemate. The pathetic Hufflepuff was right about something, this witch was special. He took in her petite body, looking every bit as attractive if not more than the other girls who came through Hogwarts doors. Her skin was sun kissed, being that she was Italian but the richness of color was slowly fading due to Scotland's cloudier weather.

She wasn't short, standing roughly 5'7, but she was shorter than he was. He towered over most of the other students, including Aedán and his own house mates Abraxas and Tom. Her shoes giving her no extra height unlike the other girls of their year and older, he noted she preferred simple flat pumps. She was beautiful and she was introverted which could swallow her whole in this school if she wasn't careful.

He turned slightly to see Tom's jade eyes nearly glaring at him with his superior attitude. He knew Tom was curious about this witch, though wouldn't approach her because of his own cold exterior. Bale listened to the talk around school, trying to keep his head about the crowd – he'd learned that information was priceless – and heard some of the Hufflepuff's talking about her expertise in potions and a few Ravenclaw's who were envious of the attention she received from Professor Slughorn.

"Realmente dovreste prestare l'attenzione alla lezione." Bryn whispered carefully before she added, "-invece di studiarlo."

He chuckled softly, "Aye ma voi, il mio caro, sono molto più interessanti di I goblins saranno mai."

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Buon perché siamo fiducia del covering dei ragionamento scientifico che greatening lo spacco fra i wizards ed i muggles."

"È appena un soggetto interessante, il mio caro." He said softly. Then grinned as he gestured towards her notes, "-proteste sempre lo lasciate prendere in prestito le vostre note."

He wasn't sure if he liked the twinkle that appeared in her eyes. Smirking she replied, "Non penso cosi, amore." The bell rang at the moment, causing the class to wake up – those who weren't trying to comprehend what Bryn and Bale were talking in hushed tones about – and pack their things up. Chuckling, Bryn walked out before Bale did and entered the great hall for lunch.

"Quello non é molto piacevole, amore." Bale retorted after he caught up to her, he took her arm and led her towards the Slytherin table.

She nearly squealed at the sudden appearance of the man she'd sat with during class. "Che cosa state facendo?"

Bale laughed at her outrage at being moved away from where she was headed. "Behave, love." He laughed. "Bryn, love, these are my mates." He began once he got towards his destination. "Abraxas Malfoy and Tom Riddle."

Bryn looked up at Bale, "I know Tom Riddle." Then she returned her look towards the table she'd been seated at. "Pleasure to meet you Abraxas."

"You as well, Bryn."

End pt 2

**Author's Note**: The description of the Ravenclaw tower was taken off of the HP-Lexicon ( but not entirety word for word (because you should never copy another's work) because I liked the idea of the description. I am disclosing that I didn't come up with the idea nor am I trying to steal it from the author who works on the Lexicon.

**Author's Note 2**: Here's the translation for the conversation between the characters. If it's worded wrong, I apologize completely as I used an Online translator to help me with the dialog. I didn't mean to use so much Italian dialog and I will try not to use long dialog in the future if anyone got confused – please let me know if this is the case! The English translation follows exactly as it would if it were written in the story.

"He's barely known me for a day and it's ludicrous that he would stoop low enough to speak in large circles about a passing fancy."

"How dare you?!"

"Don't say anything more."

"Just let it go."

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually so hot tempered. I am Bryn Dovizio."

"Would you like to sit with me?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You really should pay attention to the lesson." Bryn whispered carefully before adding, "-instead of studying me."

"Aye but you, my dear, are far more interesting than the goblins will ever be."

"Good. Because we are covering the reliance of scientific reasoning that are greatening the gap between wizards and muggles."

"It is not an interesting topic, my dear." Gesturing towards her notes, "-you could always let me borrow your notes."

"I don't think so, love."

"That's not very nice, love."

"What are you doing?"


	3. Saturday at Last

Title Guardian Angels, pt 3

888

Bryn spent the lunch hour playfully arguing with Bale and Abraxas – Tom was being quiet, not that it was unusual for him – about the importance of the section they were covering in History of Magic. "It is not as if everything can be about Goblins and whatnot, I find that the history between the two worlds slightly fascinating." Bryn stated.

"Whatever do they teach in those private schools?" Abraxas commented condescendingly.

Bryn rolled her eyes, mostly because she saw the teasing look in the composed and icy stare of the blond in front of her, grinning slightly. Bale had sat her down next to him across Abraxas and Tom so that he could entertain her with her back towards the rest of the school. "Plenty of things, Mr. Malfoy." She retorted haughtily before laughing slightly.

The sounds of the great hall were dimming, Bryn noticed, as she glanced around for the first time since taking her seat next to an expectant Bale Avery. She thought he was very charming considering his exterior showed that he was broody and was often seen as reserved.

Abraxas Malfoy was exactly like she pictured him to be, just from observing him at the other table. He was haughty, intelligent, snobby, and exuded an air of power and royalty but above all that he was very sarcastic and witty. He was very argumentative, but never seemed to loose his cool exterior, his hair rarely leaving his forehead – mostly because he didn't feel the need to move it from its usual spot – and occasionally falling into his eyes.

She was usually good at reading people but these three didn't appear to have any devious motives. But she couldn't seem to figure out Tom Riddle. He was cool and calculating, aloof and arrogant to the point of being haughty. But he was quiet and didn't seem to mind observing his surroundings – more so than her companion Bale – and had an appearance of a sleeping snake, waiting to strike. But in another breath he was polite, courteous and very intelligent while in the presence of the professors. He was a walking contradiction, an enigma.

Returning her eyes to the impassive jade colored orbs she slowly stood. "We have classes to attend to." She replied softly and walked out of the hall before Bale, Abraxas or Tom knew what happened.

Quickly climbing up the stairs to the second floor where she knew Professor Kenwood would be waiting to begin class. She wasn't sure what to make of the tall, bulky and bald headed professor, who she'd been told had been teaching for several years – after retiring from working in the Department of Mysteries – but she kind of liked him. He had a quiet intelligence, one that you wouldn't put upon him after meeting him, at least not at first, but then he started to talk and you knew why he was good at his job.

Dimly she looked around the classroom, realizing for the first time she had a class with just Ravenclaw and Gryffindor – her first of the year – and took a seat in the back row. Slowly the class filled up and Professor Kenwood stood from his desk. He began covering the history of Dementors.

Confusion settled on her face as she opened her text book. She began taking notes on what she would later refer to as the foulest creatures to ever roam the earth. "Psst." She heard from her left as they were supposed to be reading the in depth section of the text while Professor Kenwood conversed with the Headmaster.

She nearly ignored the horrible hissing sound until it happened two more times. Annoyed she glanced up at the person who was dutifully trying to get her attention. "What?" She hissed not wanting to attract Professor Kenwood's attention.

The wizard, at least had the decency to look abashed at interrupting a Ravenclaw while she was reading before peering at her through his bright blue-green orbs. "Just wanted to tell you that you should give Aedán a chance." He said softly. "For you he'll probably even pretend that you weren't getting close to those Slytherins."

She merely raised an eyebrow before turning back to her book, muttering something no one could understand let alone hear. Rather than returning to her reading, she pondered what he meant when he said _"For you he'll probably even pretend that you weren't getting close to those Slytherins"_ but nothing she came up with made sense.

In two days she'd heard something almost negative against the three she'd had an almost fun time with. First Olive when she said, _"Those three are very handsome, but they're nearly deadly"_ and then the comment some unknown Gryffindor said. She couldn't begin to understand let alone imagine why the three – well two – boys had been nothing if not kind to her had come attached with some kind of warning.

Sooner than not, she was exiting the castle and heading out to Greenhouse number three for Herbology. She'd nearly finished all the work – as Professor Sprout had given the least amount of make-up work – that was given to her. She was told that there was little writing to be done in this class and that most of it was reading and practicing with actual plants. She was scheduled to have a practical on Friday after last class.

"Today we're going to be covering what others might call the mundane plants and herbs." Professor Sprout began happily. She was very peppy and excited as if she were talking about ways to save the world with plants and even she somehow made them sound interesting. Bryn knew that she wanted to work potions, becoming a potions mistress, and needed to know about the plants and where they came from and what their properties were.

She didn't notice that she was seated between Tom Riddle and Bale Avery with Abraxas Malfoy sitting behind her with the silent Ravenclaw with Slytherin like attributes Antonio Zabini until the end of class. "Miss Dovizio, will you please stay." Professor Sprout requested after she dismissed the class.

Slightly confused, she saw Bale smirk playfully at her before exiting the Greenhouse after Tom, Abraxas and Antonio before internally shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Walking up to the large working station of Professor Sprouts she inquired, "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Miss. Dovizio." Pomona began. "I'm pleased to see you making an effort in my class and on your first day too." She smiled recalling Bryn's raised hand answering several different questions. "I know I'm not your head of house, but am I correct to presume that you are leaning towards a goal in Herbology?"

Bryn looked down before meeting Professor Sprout's eyes. "My goal is to be a Potions Mistress and while I do have a love of herbs and plants my only need for them is for their magical properties with regards to my potion making."

Whatever Bryn was expecting it wasn't to see Professor Sprout grin. Happily she replied, "Good for you, dear. Heaven knows that the world needs more intelligent women who can do equally the same amount of work as a man."

888

After her exciting talk with the Herbologist, Bryn made her way to the great hall to grab a bite to eat. She really had to squeeze in some time at the library to finish her make up work and begin her assignments that were due tomorrow. Her potions essay was outlined just needing to be flushed with further information. Her Runes worksheet was nearly completed she just needed to check some figures and all she really needed to do was read her transfiguration assignment.

In Arithmancy she had just a few more problems to work through before she'd be completed with her make-up assignments and she had just a bit more to do on the assignment they were doing during class – while her attention had been elsewhere – and she'd be caught up. History of Magic was simple, being a ghost Professor Binns didn't assign many essays just reading the chapters. In defense Professor Kenwood required a six inch essay on Dementors and their _uses_ not to mention the few other essays she needed to write about the things the class had covered thus far. And finally Herbology, Professor Sprout had only asked them to research several different plants to discuss during next block.

After eating a bit, Bryn pushed away her plate and headed into the hallway. She walked carefully down the halls until she reached the double doors of the library. Entering she noticed that the library was empty, with the exception of Madam Pince and Tom Riddle? She was sure she'd seen Bale and Abraxas in the great hall, but as she walked over to where he sat she noticed that he seemed to block out the world in its entirely focusing on what he had in front of him.

"May I sit here?" She softly asked, unwittingly startling the young man sitting in the wooden chairs of the library.

Jade eyes met gray. A simple nod was all she received. Smiling her thanks she softly put her books down. Walking towards the Runes section of the library she found the book she needed to complete her Runes coursework, Professor Vector had suggested it to the class. In the tranquil air of the library the pair worked the scratching of their quills and the occasional flip of a page in the books they were reading were the only sounds in the area.

The minutes ticked away, neither glancing up from their work much longer than it took to find the answers within the musty smelling books. Runes work turned into writing in the details for her essay using her Potions outline, having completed all her make-up essays and readings – needing to meet with Professor Slughorn after classes tomorrow for day one of the practical potions work – to reading the chapter in her Transfiguration book, also finishing the work required of her that was due on Friday. Standing to find the Herbology section she compiled a list for to take to Herbology for discussion, to beginning her Arithmancy assignments before the librarian approached them.

"The library is closing." She informed them; the tone suggested that they were to leave immediately. Bryn and Tom slowly packed their things, putting away the books they no longer needed before exiting the library.

Without a word, Tom turned and walked down the opposite hallway towards the dungeons leaving Bryn alone. Her head was feeling slightly foggy with all the information she'd recently stuffed into it as she walked up the stairs with the hopes of clearing her head. In her dorm room, she quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. The information and today's activities made her tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

888

Saturday was finally here, Bryn's first week flew by in a whirlwind of classes and assignments. Deciding to take the day outside she grabbed her book and sat underneath the large willow tree. She could hear the students laughing and playing on the grounds around her, but slowly lost herself in the written words of the text in front of her.

_Intermediario al Libro Avanzato su Wizardry_ was a fascinating book she'd received from a close friend while at De Costa's. The book itself was written in her native tongue so she swept through it fairly quickly. At a young age she was tutored to speak English as well as the neighboring countries languages; including German – Swish German as well as Austrian German –, French, Spanish and Greek as well as some of the dialects of Slavic. She found that speaking in those languages wasn't as difficult as reading in them, especially with English.

So into the passage about remedial healing potions she didn't hear her name being called and it wasn't until the person placed a gentle hand on her shoulder that brought her from her thoughts, startling her from her reading.

The hand jerked back and then came a muttered, "Sorry."

Bryn looked up into Aedán's cerulean colored eyes and slightly smiled. "It is I who should be apologizing." She replied softly.

Aedán looked surprised and carefully sat so that he was facing her. "No, Bryn, it is me who should apologize. I didn't mean for the whole school to hear about my thoughts regarding you." He corrected and when she made to comment he continued, "I just told my best mate that I thought you were special. It's his girlfriend's friend that thought it was more than it was."

"Vedo. Scusarme, per favore." She nodded moving to stand up; her book cradled in her arm, but was stopped when Aedán reached out for her.

"Please don't go." He said softly. "I don't know what you just said, but your language is beautiful."

She blushed slightly as if realizing that she'd spoken in Italian. "Thank you." She whispered, returning to her seat. She sat with her legs curled around her so that her side was leaning on the base of the tree her book placed forgotten on her lap as Aedán regaled stories of his previous years at Hogwarts and his family.

"Tell me about your home." He requested softly. He'd gone quiet moments after he finished his last story and just watched her. She was relaxed; the tree behind her was the only thing holding her straight up. She was very beautiful while relaxed, and he found that he wanted to make her happy. Even if he was just a friend.

Her long black hair was hanging around her shoulders, barely covering her face as her head was bowed forward slightly, he could see her cheeks had a rosy tint to them as she was laughing softly at his stories. He envisioned her naturally light gray eyes going to a silver gray in her happiness, rather than the charcoal gray he'd seen the other day when she was angry with him.

She had a fallen angel look to her; he knew she was smart – just by observing her in the library. _Okay_, he mused, _that sounded slightly_ _obsessed_. He'd heard Professor Vector talking to Headmaster Dippet about Bryn, saying she was truly gifted as she'd never encountered anyone who picked up on complex concepts as quickly as she had.

Startled by his request, content with just listening to him prattle on she'd gotten involved imagining the things he described and was shocked to see how much time had passed, she glanced up at him her eyes slightly wide. "I-" she started but faded out when she saw three people entering the shelter of the willow tree.

"I see you guys have made up." Came a laughing voice of the person she was almost positive was Marko. "That was quite the display you had in front of the classroom the other day."

Aedán rolled his eyes watching Bryn closely. "Bryn I'd like you to meet my best mate Marko Abbott, his lovely girlfriend Myra Topkins and her best friend Angela Marks."

Bryn nodded, smiling lightly as the other joined them. She was surprised to see that Myra and Angela wore scarves of red and gold, and then recalled seeing the two of them in her defense classes. While the group was talking around her, trying to include her in their conversations she observed the three new comers.

Marko had almost as Spanish look to him with his dark brown hair and strikingly odd indigo colored eyes. He was a largely built wizard causing her to wonder which position in Quidditch he played. His girlfriend Myra had short blond hair and chocolate brown colored eyes. She was petite, especially when standing next to Marko, but she was classically beautiful. Angela had a nearly frosty look to her with her cool looking blue-gray eyes and pale blond hair – though nothing like Abraxas' own locks – and slightly fuller body.

With an apologetic expression, she bowed out of their conversation once she saw a way out of it. She could tell by the looks in the group around her that they were going to ask her, what Aedán had already asked, to tell them all about herself. She wasn't the type of girl who spoke of her home life, least of all to those she'd just recently met. She was a private person and had been able thus far to avoid answering any questions about herself, with the exception of her previous school.

On her way back to the castle, aware of the looks she was receiving from the group she left behind she heard an amused voice inquire, "L'amore, lei stanno bene?" Before she could comment he continued, "La conversazione l'annoiava così ha avuto per partire?"

Turning she saw Bale leaning casually against the wall. He looked very handsome, his black pants and his dark emerald green turtleneck sweater fitting perfectly against his tall frame. "Buffo, ama. Fanno trope domande."

"Ah." He replied, kicking away from the wall walking towards her as if she were his prey. "L'ha molti segreti, molto amore?" He inquired whispering against her ear.

"Naturalmente, l'amore." She whispered softly, her lips ghosting over his cheek before saying, "-Buona notte." She stepped around him and entered the school.

"La notte buona. Dorme bene, il mio amore." He whispered into the darkness.

End pt 3

Author's Notes: Translations, again.

"I see. Excuse me, please."

"Love, are you all right?" continuing, "was the conversation so boring you had to leave?"

"Funny, love. They ask too many questions."

"Have you many secrets, love?"

"Of course, love." Then "good-night."

"Good-night. Sleep well, my love."

The book was titled: _Intermediate to Advanced book to Wizarding_


	4. Halloween

Title: Guardian Angels, pt 4

888

Sunday followed a similar path that of Saturday, but rather than go outside she decided to go to the library instead, so she grabbed an apple and exited the great hall. Upon entering the comforting room she walked towards the transfiguration section. Running her fingers along the bindings she looked for the book that had been mentioned in passing in her own book for some extra reading. Finding it pretty quickly, now that she understood the librarian's method of shelving the books, it she walked to the nearest table and opened the book. It was here that she spent the better part of her Sunday.

Monday morning came, she accepted a seat next to the last girl in her dorm. She found out her name was Myrtle and that she wasn't noticed by many people. She was definitely the shy person Bryn assessed her to be but she found the quietness the girl had to offer refreshing.

Every night Bryn would go to the library, mostly sitting alone and other times she inadvertently sat at the same table as Tom. She vaguely noticed that neither Bale nor Abraxas ever came to the library, or if they did she merely overlooked them. She kept her grades up and by the end of the week she'd completed all of the make-up practicals on her second Friday at school.

October 31st was coming up in the mid-week and tomorrow would be Bryn's first trip into Hogsmeade. They were going to have a Halloween ball, classes were dismissed on Wednesday for the ball preparations. Walking down the hallways to the great hall, she heard someone running behind her.

"Bryn." Bale greeted catching up to her easily with his long and athletic legs.

She smiled up at him. They'd become exceptionally good friends, mostly because he never asked anything of her and he was a comfort to be around, because he spoke her language. He was also a good conversationalist and seemed to understand academic things far better than he let on. "Bale." She returned softly.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He inquired. "And to the Halloween ball?" He added once she stopped and glanced up at him.

"I would love to." She said, halting her normal reaction to speak in her native tongue. "So Mr. Avery, what is it you plan to attend the ball as?"

Bale shrugged, "Merlyn?"

Bryn chuckled loudly, shocking the students that were in the hallway. "And who would you have me be?" She inquired before continuing, "Nimue, the Lady of the Lake?

Bale laughed softly, "It would be fitting, would it not?"

888

Bryn met Bale at the front entrance at eight, their pre-arranged time. "Good morning, Bale." She greeted upon seeing the handsome wizard. He looked in his natural element, his dark hair hanging freely around his face, his eyes twinkling happily once seeing her coming down the hallway. He wore his traditional black slacks, but rather than a dark emerald turtleneck he was dressed in a navy blue turtleneck with his winter cloak draped over his shoulders.

Bale noticed for the first time Bryn wasn't wearing her calf-length skirts but rather long black pants and a deep purple jumper underneath her wool cloak. Her plain black shoes adorned her feet and her hair was pulled up into a French twist with a few stray hairs that hung around the base of her long neck.

Together they exited the school, stepping into the carriages that were pulled by Thestrals; the trip down the path to the town of Hogsmeade was a quiet and easy trip. Within moments they were stepping out of the carriage and he turned to her before calmly reaching for her hand. Placing it on the crook of his elbow, with ease he led her through the streets giving her the tour.

For their robes, he suggested Gladrags Wizardwear to which she merely nodded and allowed herself to be led by the handsome wizard. "Do Abraxas and Tom visit the village?"

Bale looked down at her before he answered her question. "Sometimes, though Abraxas more than Tom." He began. "Tom's got quite the fan base even though they'll deny it."

She nodded, walking into the store before Bale who was currently holding the door open for her. She slowly began to browse through the store feeling Bale near her but not hovering. She had a picture in mind of the costume she was looking for, it was finding it that was the hard part.

"May I help you?" A kindly old witch inquired.

Bryn nodded, handing the witch a slip of parchment. "Do you have something like this?" She asked gesturing to the simple dress design.

The witch nodded, impressed with the art work of the dress which she commented on before quickly rushing to the back before coming back to the front, in her arms was a black garment bag. "This way dear." She directed moving towards an area in far corner where there was a platform. With quick measurements, the dress was altered and Bryn with an excited Bale – who hadn't seen her in her costume – left the store, their purchases having been sent up to the school.

He took her to the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and around the town before they slowly made their way back to the carriages for the ride back to Hogwarts. He walked her back to her tower, as it was late in the day but still early evening. "I had a good time." She said standing at the bottom of the spiral staircase. "Thank you."

Bale grinned at her words before leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad. Sit with me at dinner?"

She nodded and then turned and climbed the stairs to her tower. Finding her purchases lying on her bed she sat down next to the items a happy sigh leaving her lips. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess before she grabbed the book she had on her nightstand. Time moved quickly and she looked up realizing that it was time for dinner.

Putting the book aside she exited the practically empty tower and headed down to the great hall. Taking her seat next to Bale she joined in the conversation between the aforementioned wizard and Abraxas.

888

Wednesday came sooner than the not and the school was a jumbled mess with excitement for the upcoming dance. By about five o'clock the girl's dormitories were a frightful mess of confusion. Bryn slipped in and grabbed her things and exited before anyone could say anything to her about helping her get ready.

She slipped on her dress, watching its light fabric flow gracefully down to the ground. Using her wand she zipped up the back of the dress, having dressed in her corset that she wore under formal robes and the like. She couldn't not wear shoes, though as Nimue it would be more fitting, so she'd transfigured her knee highs into simple slippers to make it appear that she wasn't wearing shoes. She charmed her hair up in a simple but elegant design to capture the weightlessness of that of water. Content she looked the part, or at least as close to it as she could, she grasped her translucent mask that charmed to fit her face and stay until the spell was broken.

Her gray eyes glittered beneath the mask, her make-up simple highlighting her eyes with silver and pale blue, her lips were glossed a pale color – it was nearly indescribable. It was almost had a blue tint but also a light pink and clear color.

Carefully she made her way back to the tower and within moments of sitting down she was notified that her date was waiting for her just outside. Taking a deep breath she placed her wand in the pocket of her dress. Taking her time she opened the door quietly walked down the spiral staircase and glanced down at her Merlyn.

Bale was nearly unrecognizable. His normally clean shaven face, had a light beard grown onto it, his mask covered the rest of his face adding to the mysteriousness of the character he was portraying. He was dressed in long, tunic-like robes of deep brown, hanging tassels that were draped loosely around his waist.

"You look very mystifying, il mio amore." Bryn said softly causing him to look over at her.

Bale gazed at the vision before him. Bryn was dressed in a white flowing gown that had the appearance of floating as if she were in the lake as it laid on the ground a good couple of inches, flowing about her in a pool of fabric. A soft gold accentuated her tiny waist and around her flattering neck line. Her sleeves were long and bell shaped, and the fabric was light and airy. "Il mio amore, siete una visione."

Together they walked down the halls to the great hall. People stopped and stared at the pair, wondering who they were, but neither spoke for that would give them away. They entered the hall, seeing the intricate decorations – bats flying above their heads, pumpkins that had been carved, and the candles shown in black and orange lights.

"Nimue, may I have this dance?" He queried, his eyes laughing and his voice mystically deeper.

Bryn smiled up at him before curtsied lowly. "Of course, Merlyn." Her voice was smoky and slightly husky. They began the waltz, they're eyes focused on each other as well as the people around them. She spotted several 'angels' and a few 'devils' along with ladies of the olden day courts of the French and English courts. She even thought she saw two wizards and two witches dressed as the founders, respectively. But one in particular caught her attention. "Merlyn, love, is your King Arthur here?"

Bale smiled, "-wherever there is a Merlyn there must be a King Arthur."

The night passed slowly, Bryn having many offers of dances from the male population. She was in the middle of her third dance with 'Her Merlyn', who had just saved her from the grim-reaper, when she heard a voice inquire, "-may I cut in?"

She and Bale stopped dancing and she turned, seeing 'King Arthur' standing there with his left hand posed to accept hers. Curtsying she accepted his hand, noticing that Bale bowed gracefully out of the dance. 'King Arthur' whisked her away, her feet following his effortlessly.

'King Arthur' was dressed the part. He had on a tunic-robe, much like Bale's, though it looked like it was made with the finest material and didn't reach all the way to the ground. His shoulders were covered by a robe made of slightly darker colored material. He wore a golden crown as well as a mask that made his face look more distinguished.

"You are a fine dancer, my King." She commented softly, her voice still husky and smoky. They danced the next couple songs before the last dance came. As the final strings of the song finished, Headmaster Dippet – dressed as King Henry IIIV – stood up and spoke to the hall.

"It is nearly time to unveil ourselves." He began. "But first, I'd like to extend my congratulations to the Head Boy, Head Girl and the prefects for an outstanding job coordinating the festivities." A round of applause rang through the room. "You may now turn to your partner and unmask them."

Bryn turned to 'King Arthur' but found that she was standing on the dance floor alone. Leaving her mask on, she too exited the hall while others exclaimed their surprise at having spent the night with this person or that person. Once reaching her room, she tiredly removed her mask and curled up in bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

888

The next few days after Hollow's eve flew by quickly. The night of the ball was quickly the talk of most students; people were wondering who the lady in white was and the 'King' she'd been dancing with the majority of the night. No one questioned Bale, who was shown to be Merlyn as they knew he wouldn't say anything. But soon the laughter and happiness of the night was forgotten when they were piled down with assignments to make up for missing classes on Wednesday.

It was finally Friday, the second week of November. Quidditch practices have started to get more intense for all the houses as the first game is days away. The bulletin in the common rooms said the first game was Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff and was scheduled for Saturday morning. Gryffindor and Slytherin teams eased up a bit the week before allowing the other two continuous nightly practices.

Unconcerned with the happenings around him, Tom walked into the library nodding arrogantly to the librarian before approaching "his" section, which he'd claimed as a first year, of the library. His noiseless footfalls halted their movement as he took in the sight of someone sitting in the chair next to the one he'd claimed for himself.

There with her inky black hair spread on the cherry wood as her head rested on her arms was Bryn Dovizio. He peered at her for a long moment before noticing that she wasn't reading or doing school work, but that she was sleeping. Her breathing was even and had a serene rhythm.

Quietly he set his things down and began working, in effort not to get too far behind because of the sleeping girl at his table. But every now and again he'd look up to see her still sleeping silently. Her pale skin was glowing slightly in the pale light of the candles that lit the area giving her an almost ethereal look about her.

The unbidden memory of the Halloween ball slipped into his thoughts. He remembered how alluring she looked, her black hair pulled up in a series of intricate loops, her gray eyes sparkling in the glow of the candle light. The dress she wore fit like second skin and she seemed to be content wearing it. He recalled how she felt, so strong and yet delicate, as they danced most of the night.

He knew she'd be sadden when he disappeared before the unmasking, wanting to remain anonymous. He wasn't sure how she would react to knowing it was him who she'd spent half the evening with. Her gray eyes went nearly as translucent as her mask at one point because she was having so much fun.

That memory of her at the dance seemed to be so unlike everything he'd been able to put together about her to this date. Normally, she seemed determined to hide away to be part of the scenery, which was difficult because the school was full of piranhas that were waiting for you to show weakness.

Girls like Hornby and her merry band of stuck up witches. He'd heard the way they spoke to her, at her was more appropriate, or about her when she wasn't around. They were giggly horde of witches and there were bunches of them in all of the houses. Mueller and company were the worst of the school. He saw the way they'd pounced on her, Mueller speaking in buoyant tones to her that weekend he'd seen her under the willow.

He couldn't understand why he was drawn to this witch. He never felt the need to get close to people, knowing they were a disappointment in the end. But _**she**_ was radiant with beauty and he didn't understand his desire to be near her. _**She**_ spoke with him, unknowing who he was and set forth a challenge in her eyes when he didn't acknowledge her hand that first day.

He remembered Bale Avery intercepting her from slapping Mueller in the middle of the hallway in front of all his little friends and supporters. Then he scowled in the way she opened up to Avery allowing him liberties that she didn't allow many people. He could tell she was introverted with information about herself. Even Avery didn't know much about her, but that she had attended De Costa's di arte di strega – or that's what he was sure Bale had said – but Avery didn't seem to mind not knowing details about her.

A deep sigh broke his thoughts and he glanced over at her. He scowled when he realized he'd been distracted from his progress of assignments thinking about the witch. He changed the avenue of his thoughts by returning them to his charms assignment.

Silence rained in the library and he nearly forgot she was there until she shifted on the table, her other check coming into view as her hair fell around her shoulders. He looked up disoriented for a moment before going back to the last of his assignments. He'd nearly finished his astronomy project before she jerked back from the table; her back was straight as a board as her hazy gray eyes took in her surroundings.

A pink hue panted her cheeks as her eyes met his slightly amused jade orbs. Quickly she opened her Defense textbook and began reading, trying to hide the embarrassment she felt by being caught asleep. Slowly she relaxed into her reading, her chagrin forgotten as she leaned against the back of her chair.

He found that like when she was sleeping she was really quite beautiful. The way the light reflected off her inky black hair, tinting it a bluish shade, her skin tones and the way the dark blue pullover seemed to fulfill the attire, knowing she was wearing the fashionable calf length black skirt, as it was Friday night. Somehow she always looked pressed and prepared for classes, always with school regulated skirts and blouses. While other girls were trying to show a bit more leg than was socially acceptable, she was fashionable but respectful.

888

Bale had pulled her outdoors to watch her house team play against Hufflepuff on the pretense that he was merely escorting her as a friend. "Venire su, bello."

Grudgingly she admitted to herself that she didn't mind spending the afternoon with him. She knew he was on the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Chaser, which in her mind explained the lithe muscles underneath his fitted sweaters. Today, in support of her he wore a deep sapphire blue turtleneck with his normal black slacks. He'd convinced her to also wear a sapphire blue sweetheart cut jumper, which he'd purchased for her, with a practical pair of black pants.

Once in the stands, Ravenclaw she noted, she began to relax. The wind was blowing but not terribly strong, but the chill in the air on the sunny Saturday afternoon was definitely present. Bale sat close to her, his body heat was addicting to her as she wasn't as used to the cold weather of the highland.

Seeing her shifting closer to him he wrapped his arm around her asking, "-freddo?" Rather than answer she moved into his side allowing him to warm her. At her gasp of surprise he questioned, "Non avette visto mai prima un fiammifero?"

She shook her head no and at Bale's questioning glance she softly explained, "Alla scuola viaggeremmo verso est all'isola di vivara fuori dell'isola del procida. Era un viaggio difficile anche per i wizards in modo da ho rimasto appena alla scuola."

The game continued to get more exciting as she continuously asked Bale questions about the match and he was nice answering them, the score was 100 to 70 Ravenclaw in the lead. Suddenly the Snitch was spotted, Bale had told her that the Snitch was used to end the game – whoever caught the Snitch earned 150 points for their team – causing the stands to lean forward in their seats or stand near the rail.

Bale stood behind Bryn, his arms wrapped around her in effort to keep her warm as the final points were scored.

"WATTERS CATCHES THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!!! 270 TO 120!" The announcer called into the microphone.

End pt 4

Translations:

"My love."

"My love, you are a vision."

"Come on, beautiful."

"Cold?" Then he questioned, "Have you never seen a match before?"

"At school we would travel east to Vivara Island off the island of Procida. It was a difficult journey even for wizards so I just stayed at school."

Author's Notes: I thought it would be interesting if De Costa's students had to travel across the Tyrrhenian Sea to play Quidditch. Isola Vivara is a natural island off the coast of Procida which is closer to the coast of Naples. Vivara is a nature preserve which made it ideal to me to have the wizards set up Quidditch there.

Author's Notes 2: I know Bryn seems kind of mysterious and lacking a defined personality, but I'm trying not to "play" all her cards yet by rushing the plot. I'm trying to develop her, giving her shades of gray as well as a likeable personality. I don't want her to be a Mary-Sue, unless it's for humorous purposes. Anyways, I put in some of Tom's thoughts on her and I really hope I conveyed Bryn's Halloween ball's dress as well as I pictured it in my head. I had a semi-picture of how the Dementors' robes are portrayed in POA, that floatie feeling.


	5. Broken Silence

Title: Guardian Angels, pt 5

888

Tom once more found her sleeping at the table several nights later and found himself watching her from the corner of his eyes, again curious as to why she was sleeping in the library. Surely her dorm was far more comfortable than the table and chairs they were currently sitting at. He remembered about the piranhas that she has to share the dorms with and wondered if they were keeping up her late or maybe they had forced her from her room, but then he couldn't figure out why he was putting so much thought into the girl.

More used to her quiet presence he found that his thoughts didn't wander as much about the witch in front of him. His assignments were nearly completed when she stirred. She kept her eyes on the table and her checks turned a light pink from embarrassment but she easily picked up her charms text and began flipping through their pages to get to the one she needed.

He watched as she brought her legs up onto the chair, still maintaining her modesty, but becoming far more relaxed than she had previously been with the book lying across her makeshift tabletop lap.

It was continuous days like this enjoying the quiet the other had to offer, they both found themselves relaxing and letting their guard down. Each took their turn subtly watching the other. Soon, "-do you understand the conjuring spells we covered in classes today?"

The silence was broken. Tom glanced up at Bryn, her eyes confused; her black hair was pulled up messily into a ponytail. It was an interesting look for the normally composed witch. Jade eyes flicked to where her parchment ended, to the book and finally met her eyes once more. An eyebrow rose questionably, not a sound was made.

Gray eyes narrowed, "-you know very well charms and transfiguration aren't my best subjects Tom Riddle." A slight huff left her lips before she ran her fingers through her already messy hair causing bits of her hair to fall free of the strap holding it up, splashing her skin with color while she struggled to understand what was in front of her.

Her notes, always written in the neatness handwriting were impeccable, but they did nothing to help her with her assignment. So focused in her cursing of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick – her own head of house who she genuinely liked except for moments like this – she didn't hear the dark haired boy come up behind her.

"And here I thought Ravenclaw's were supposed to be the intellectually superior house at Hogwarts." He whispered in her ear, nearly causing her to shriek from surprise. "What seems to be the problem?" He inquired, leaning over her shoulder as to see the text and her assignment.

It seemed as this had broken the barrier between them. Soon they were seen walking the corridors or walking outside together, sometimes with Bale and Abraxas and other times not. He was rarely seen walking two steps ahead of her as he had when she first came to the school, but rather next to her talking quietly amongst themselves. If she wasn't with Tom she was with Bale, the school noticed as the days passed – but somehow seeing her with Bale wasn't as much of a shocker as it was when she was seen with Tom.

888

November passed in a whirl of changing leaves as the days got shorter and colder. Bryn watched as fresh snow hit the ground, some how feeling that this snow was different than what she normally saw while at home for holidays. She liked the cold days of the fall and winter months but there was something about seeing the earth being reborn in spring that was enchanting.

"Ciao."

Bryn's head turned quickly at the sound of Tom's voice greeting her in her native tongue. "Ciao, Tom. Non ho Saputo oche avete parlato italiano."

Tom shrugged, "soltanto un piccolo. Uno dei miei guardiani ha parlato italiano, lei mi ha insegnato piccolo." Turning towards her he held out a hand, "venuto."

888

Bryn was walking down the hallway towards the library when she saw a familiar group of people. As she passed them she greeted the group. "Ciao Aedán, Marko, Myra ed Angela."

Aedán just smiled softly before turning away from her.

Sadly she replied, "-tis sad when people have to act upon their prejudice inside Hogwarts as well as those outside its walls. This is what I left my homeland that is besieged with war for?" Shaking her head she pasted by them muttering, "-you are no better than Hitler who is filled with hate and distrust."

It was a bit later when Aedán finally caught up to Bryn. "Is that how you really feel?"

Bryn looked into his confused blue eyes and queried, "-about this school? Yes."

"You're new." He stated. "What would you know?"

A hard glare met him as she coldly stated, "-my homeland is a battlefield, Signore, I know about it when I can't open a window or step outside my home without hearing the screams and cries of my countrymen – dying for the woman and children they may never see again. I see families torn apart by war, destruction, hatred, the pain and fear the war caused because they do not understand."

"You may think this is just a school, Signore, but should you continue walking blind to the truths around you – then your people are the next to be destroyed." She paused. "-do not doubt me, Signore, for I have seen what's to become of your world." Her eyes became like melting metal as her gaze remained hard and cold. "-it is not pretty, Signore, but those who remain weak minded will be the first to die."

Then it was as if she floated away, her movements graceful and nearly other worldly. Aedán's oldest friend placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She just predicted something, didn't she?"

Marko nodded, "-aye."

"I'm not sure what to think." Aedán said softly. "Ever since she came here, I've wanted to get to know her. Get a reason why she's so different. Understand why she finds comfort in the likes of Avery, Malfoy and Riddle."

Marko sighed, "-don't hate me, but maybe it's because they don't expect her to share her life story upon meeting them."

Aedán nodded, "-I suppose my next question should be, do we heed her words or go on as we always have."

888

Bryn was found on the grounds, near the lake – the chill in the air painting her checks pink, causing her pale features to stand out even more so with her midnight black winter robes. Since it got really cold, few ventured outside for long periods of time – because, as she was soon reminded, the ground was cold and wet. To fix this she was seated on a thick blanket that was charmed to be impervious to the wet ground and had a light heating charm to keep her lower half dry and warm.

She leaned against the large tree trunk, her head resting comfortably allowing her to listlessly watch the sky above her. It was an odd mixture of blue/gray with hints of black and white. She wasn't by nature a day dreamer – but to the outside observer that's what she appeared to be doing.

A voice startled her from her thoughts. "Are you a seer?" When she looked at the speaker he continued, "-what you said yesterday about the world changing and uniting as a front."

An eyebrow rose at his choice of words before questioning. "-I said that?"

Aedán stepped closer to her, "-aye, don't you remember?"

"I vaguely recall speaking to you about hate and prejudice yes."

He knelt on her blanket. "You said other things, things that only a seer would know."

She pondered his statement before finding a way to respond to his queries. "You'll find that one can be open to the forces around them – one does not have to be a seer to be sensitive to the forces."

"So you're not a seer?"

She laughed softly, "-whether or not I am a seer is irrelevant, Aedán, what is relevant is whether or not you'll be able to take what I have said and either adapt to other views or not."

Aedán ran his fingers threw his hair sighing loudly. "I don't understand."

"Like Ireland, Italia has a deeply rooted history. Ancient Rome sat upon the highest magicks and the society embraced them. Gods and Goddesses were there watching its people, handing rewards and punishments. True it was a way for the people to explain the things going on around them, but there were truths to the legends of the Gods. Minerva was the goddess of wisdom – she brought forth the powers of the sight. The people of Italia have been impressed with those that have the sight. At de Costa's students are invited to hone into one's natural abilities. Professore Cantazaro wasn't a seer, but he was sensitive to the natural order of things."

When he didn't comment, she reached into her bag pulling out an old textbook. He could see it wasn't in English, but Latin. "Lego Anglus." She murmured a soft blue light surrounded the book. She glanced up at him saying, "-should you find yourself interested, here is my old textbook."

He accepted the book. "-I've never heard that spell before. What language was this text in?"

Bryn smiled, "-that spell has little use here in the United Kingdom region for you all speak one general language in classes. At de Costa's one was fluent in Italian, French, Spanish, Greek, German and Latin."

It was days later that Bryn and Myrtle were seated in the library reading. Myrtle was "hiding" from Olive Hornby and Bryn just wanted to complete some light reading. The Christmas Holiday had officially begun. Most students had gone home to their families. Bale and Abraxas – both whom invited her to spend the hols with them – had left earlier that morning. Aedán's circle of friends had also left leaving him here alone with out his friends, leaving several Ravenclaws, a small handful of Gryffindors and Hufflepuff and a couple of Slytherins.

It would be an interesting three weeks, Bryn knew. She'd miss the company of Bale and Abraxas, her and Tom – it seemed – were destined to constantly be aware of the other, but never coming to anything more. Though there was speculation that she and Tom were secretly dating and he had placed a love spell on her. She laughed a bit once hearing that, thinking they mustn't have read the properties of the love spell or potion. As far as she could tell Tom nor Bale or Abraxas knew about the rumor – but interestingly enough she hadn't heard anything else regarding that rumor let alone any others.

"Bryn."

The girl in question glanced up from her book, and her thoughts. "Pomeriggio buono, Tom." She greeted.

"Take a walk with me?" He questioned softly.

Bryn smiled, turning to Myrtle. "May I leave these with you?"

Myrtle looked up, nodding silently to Bryn before hurryingly looking back down at her writing.

"Thank you." Bryn said, standing after she staked her books together so it would be neater and slid them closer to the shy girl. She turned and followed Tom from the library.

He walked next to her, carefully leading her towards the front entrance. He paused a moment, his wand skillfully moving so that she didn't see it. He moved to open the door when he felt a hand on his arm causing him to pause and look at the shorter witch.

"I do not have my cloak." She said when she noticed his jade colored eyes looking at her.

A small smile – the first she'd ever seen on the handsome teen – graced his face as he took her smaller hand in his. "Trust me?"

Bryn felt the warmth of his hand and nodded, "-I trust you Tom Riddle."

His smile became a grin as he pushed the doors open. Bryn noticed that she didn't feel the rush of cold wind that usually accompanies the opening of a door. "Prat." She muttered causing the man next to her to laugh.

There was an unfamiliar laughter in his eye when he looked at her. He'd watched her under many different circumstances, but he thought she was far prettier when she was relaxed and happy. "Just where did you hear such a phrase?" He mockingly questioned.

Her gray orbs were light in color but there was a spark behind her eyes. Her pale skin had a rosy tint to them from the slight heat of the charm he'd cast and the hand he held was tiny – yes – and fit right into his own. Their fingers were intertwined as they walked comfortingly along the partly icy walkway.

"I think it may have been in one of those books I have been reading." She then rolled her eyes. "-either that or from the girls I call roommates."

He laughed at that, bringing their clasped hands up to his elbow – effectively but subconsciously bringing her closer. "If you need to consider that bunch of twits roommates, I must apologize for their lack of intelligence." He smirked. "Merlin knows how they made it into Ravenclaw."

She laughed. "Yes, well if I hadn't known Bale or Abraxas as I do, I'd wonder how they were sorted into Slytherin."

He paused their walking. "And me? Do you ever find yourself curious about me?"

She tilted her head to the side, some hair blowing across her face. "I'm curious by nature, Tom. I'm confused by you. You are very much a hidden person, for you are rarely the same. Though you appear to be nonchalant, you are prone to having feelings and desires. You are an enigma, Tom Riddle. Some how the way I'd imagine the founders to have been."

888

The grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a thick blanket of snow. Almost as if the earth were sleeping before coming to life in the glorious fashion of spring. For the next two weeks, the professors and the students who stayed over the break saw Tom with Bryn, as they were rarely seen apart. They ate their meals together, were seen walking the grounds outside, and sitting in the library reading together. They only times they were apart was after curfew and they were in their dorm rooms.

During staff meetings, the professors commented on how well Bryn was doing in her school work – but Filius commented on her lack of friends within her own house. Albus talked with Armando about Bryn. He often wondered why she transferred to Hogwarts, so far from her home and never once received an owl. She appeared to have neither family to write to nor gifts from the outside world.

Bryn walked into Albus' office. "You asked to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" She asked once he let her into his office.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the chair near his desk. "I asked to see you because I wanted to inquire about how you are doing here at Hogwarts." He began. "My fellow professors speak highly of your course work."

Bryn nodded, thinking about how to answer the deputy's indirect question. "I am enjoying my time here, Professor. It is unlike de Costa's in how things are done, but I enjoy the challenge it gives me."

Albus smiled. "Do you miss de Costa's?"

Bryn tilted her head to the side, as if confused by the question. "Pardon me for asking, Professor Dumbledore, but why – how is it said? Why would it matter if I missed my homeland?" She looked at the phoenix before adding, "-do we all not miss the things we love and are familiar with?"

"Touché Miss. Dovizio." Albus smiled, trying to pacify the young witch. "I was merely curious as to if you were going to join us for your final year of education."

Bryn looked outside the window that was next to the Deputy Headmaster's desk before meeting his light blue eyes that were twinkling in the soft glow of the candles. "I do plan to return, yes." She answered curtly. "Then I can rebuild my homeland." With that she nodded to the aging wizard and exited his office, without another word. Tom was leaning casually against the wall across Professor Dumbledore's office, waiting as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Upon seeing Bryn he straightened up and offered his arm to her. Together they walked down the corridors, in comfortable silence. Bryn knew from Bale about how Dumbledore didn't quite trust the wizard at her side, but was unclear as to why. He was considerate once you got passed the wall he'd built up around himself. She knew he'd had a hard life, Bale had told her about it claiming that if Tom knew he'd told her – he'd deny it upon pain of death. She had grinned at his over dramatics and told him that he needn't worry – she'd not tell Tom anything. She believes that is what deepened their friendship, because then he began confiding in her.

"You seem lost in your thoughts." Tom noted aloud.

She blushed lightly, ducking her head in a silent apology, "-sorry."

Tom paused in his movements and glanced down at her as she was looking at her feet. He placed his free hand on her chin and guided it slowly up. "Guardarmi Bryn." He commanded softly – using her native tongue. "Voi needn' tatto di t imbarazzato state pensando costantemente. Penso che ecco perché sia disegnato a voi."

Bryn's smile was soft. "Grazie." She said standing up tall so she could kiss his check. "Buona notte Tom."

He stood frozen in that spot watching her walk up the stairs to his right. It was the oddest sensation, feeling her lips against his cheek, as it had never happened to him before.

His childhood was cold and unloving. Being raised by the guardians at the orphanage where his mother had left him before she died was an experience he wouldn't wish upon anyone. He spent the majority of his life alone and away from the other children – most of who had been adopted before anyone would consider taking him in. He was the strange boy, who mysterious things happened when he was around.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged or kissed on his face – forehead or cheek. He hadn't dated anyone at Hogwarts because none of the witches thought on they're own. They had to belong to one trendy group or another and if you were the prettiest what you said went.

Bryn on the other hand, was beautiful and yet she shied away from being the center of attention. He could tell, just by watching her, that she didn't like the glances from the wizards in the school and that she was more than content with being alone reading a book. He liked how she didn't have to talk, she was a comforting presence and he liked to be around her.

That's what worried him.

He'd never had these feelings before and had called those who had weak. He was above having feelings – he'd had no one to show him any kindness. So why should he give human emotions out to unworthy people.

After what seemed like hours, Tom finally moved from the spot he'd stood in with Bryn not more than a half hour ago. Slowly he made his way to the Slytherin common room. He had people he needed to write.

Bryn sat on her bed, reading the Italiano Express paper she subscribed to before she left Ital so she'd know what was going on. A soft tapping on the window next to her bed took her away from reading the obituaries. Opening the window she recognized Bale's owl – Sparta. "Ciao Sparta." She cooed allowing the owl to step onto her arm. She walked to the owl landing and Sparta jumped onto the perch, before attacking the owl treats that were in front of her, allowing Bryn to accept the letter

_Bryn_

_Natale felice, il mio amore. Dovreste unirli bei, noi siete sul litorale nordico dell'Italia. La mia famiglia ha desiderato passare il tempo alla nostra proprietà terriera nelle alpi._

_Sono solo senza vostra azienda, Bryn. Sto trasmettendogli il vostro regalo con Sophia nella quindicina._

_Come Tom sta curandolo? E gli altri allievi?_

_Ay! Il mio amore, devo lasciarlo ora andare. Lo manco e lo vederò durante il nuovo anno._

_Molto amore_

_Bale_

Bryn smiled at the kind words Bale wrote. She missed him as well, but was content with her choice to stay here and spend time with Tom and get to know him better. She and Myrtle were becoming closer friends – though she could sense a little distrust from the other girl. While is saddened her that she was judge by her looks, she understood. She could see that's how this school was built on.

With a tired yawn she changed quickly and fell into her bed and was asleep within moments.

End pt 5

Author's notes:

This is the website I used to translate my English into Italian/Latin. The site has a wide verity of different languages. Again I apologize if I'm butchering the language by ways of grammar. I don't pretend to know the Italian language – the only language I really speak (well write and read) other than English is German. /translator/english_to_

Well it's time for the translations again:

Hi, Tom, I did not know you spoke Italian.

Only a little. One of my caretakers spoke Italian, she taught me little. – come.

Read English

Look at me…you needn't feel ashamed you are constantly thinking. I think that is why I am drawn to you.

_Happy Christmas, my love. You should have joined us beautiful; we are on the Northern coast of Italy. My family wished to spend time at our manor in the Alps._

_I am lonely without your company, Bryn. I am sending you your gift with Sophia within the fortnight._

_How is Tom treating you? And the other students?_

_Ay! My love, I must let you go now. I miss you and I will see you in the New Year._

_Much love_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Guardian Angels, pt 6

888

Bryn woke up the following morning somehow knowing it was closer to mid-morning without glancing at the clock at her bedside table but rather the light that flowed into the room. After stretching she stood, grabbing clean clothes out of her trunk before going into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she was showered, dressed and heading to the great hall for lunch.

The hall was brightly decorated with six large trees – one for each house and two for the staff – the colored candles twinkling brightly against the evergreen branches. The glass ornaments hung festively glowing from the candle lights; sprigs of garland decorated the walls of the hall making it really jovial.

She took her seat at her table and began to eat. She finished as the hall filled up with the late sleepers – apparently knowing how late they could sleep and still get lunch.

Two things happened at the same time and very quickly, one the hall went deathly quiet as two Bryn was pulled backwards out of her seat. "Che cosa?" Bryn cried as she fell on the floor, a large book landing next to her feet. The raven haired Ravenclaw stood up gracefully, but paused once hearing the student talk.

"Stop poisoning Aedán and Marko with your tainted ideals!" She practically screamed. She moved to grab Bryn's hair or to attack her again, but froze in place not by magic but by the fact she had three wands pointing at her. Bryn's wand was placed between the girl's eyes; Tom had his at her throat and the one that surprised everyone was Aedán's wand was also trained on the witch.

"Never touch my person again, strega!" Bryn warned darkly. "Può sempre il colpo di sfortuna sul vostro portello."

The witch practically fell over herself to get away from the frosty glare of the Ravenclaw witch was sending her way. She'd never seen anyone look so cold and restrained before – the frightened witch thought, unable to get the nearly colorless eyes out of her mind. Her eyes were unnatural at best, but she'd never seen anyone who looked like they had an absence of color before. She tripped over her own feet, sliding down a few steps before the stairs began to move underneath her.

Back in the great hall, Aedán reached down to pick up the book, not seeing what Riddle was staring at – until he stood up. She looked like she just stepped out of an ice sculpture. Her eyes had gone so light that it was unnatural and unnerving to look at.

"Bryn." Tom inquired causing her to face him, unsettling the wizard before she closed her eyes and slowly reopened them. Turning away from those around her she left the hall and went out the front door.

"Bryn!" Aedán called after her. Grabbing her arm he turned her to face him. "What was that?" He questioned trying to avoid the dark glare she was giving him with her aberrant eyes.

An eyebrow merely rose at his tone and question. "Remove your hand."

He did and she walked away disappearing from sight. Confused he tuned seeing an unreadable expression on Tom Riddle's face; it almost appeared like he cared for Bryn. Aedán went inside, confused at her attitude, voice and eyes. There was definitely something different about her, he just wasn't sure exactly what it was. He couldn't believe that Elisabeth Prost would do that to another student. He'd often heard that half the female population fancied him from his close friends, but didn't think it would cause such mayhem.

888

Tom found Bryn a couple hours later and was slightly disappointed that she'd pulled back into herself. "Bryn?" He queried softly, seeing her sitting alone in the courtyard – the other students standing a bit away from her, but their eyes were all watching her as she barely moved.

"Tom."

He sat down next to her; he could practically hear the gossip flying as she tilted her head towards him. Her eyes were red from irritation or tears – he wasn't quite sure which – but other than that her eyes were back to normal and she looked into his jade colored orbs. "What's wrong?" He questioned softly.

"She complained to Professor Dumbledore, he's speaking with Professor Flitwick and Headmaster Dippet about my punishment." She answered softly. "Professor Dumbledore said they might not allow me to return next year if they don't send me back to de Costa's and Italia tonight."

Tom looked shocked and then he was angry. "She attacked you." He hissed angrily, his eyes flashing. "Everyone in the hall saw it."

She nodded thoughtfully. "-everyone also saw my anger and I'm sure felt an unusual chill in the room. Not to mention those who speak Italiano knew what I said to her." She looked away for a second. "They believe I may start cursing those around me."

They were silent for several moments before Tom was ready to comment on what she'd just said, when an owl flew into the courtyard dropping off a letter on Bryn's lap. She picked it up, opening to read the simple sentence. She stood to leave, those who had been watching quickly turned away as she walked to the front door. She realized belatedly that Tom was matching her stride. Together they gave the password to the statue guarding the headmaster's office. The stairs brought them right up to the door, where Professor Flitwick was standing waiting for the witch.

"Miss Dovizio." He greeted his voice soft and slightly high pitched. "Mr. Riddle?" He questioned up on seeing the wizard. "You may wait outside."

"Actually, if it is alright Professor, I would like for him to stay."

Filius glanced between them before saying, "I am fine with it; however I am not certain the headmaster or the deputy headmaster will agree."

The door opened, showing the light blue eyes of the deputy headmaster. "Filius." He greeted allowing the short professor pass. "Miss Dovizio, please have a seat. We have much to discuss." He said to the Italian witch, dismissing the wizard at her side.

"Sir, I would like for Tom to sit in this meeting with me."

"Absolutely not!" Cried a voice inside the office halting whatever was being said by the headmaster within the office. "I will not allow you to disgrace Bryn Dovizio's name with the outrage!"

"Minister Santa Cruz." Headmaster Dippet began. "We do not intend to insult or disgrace anyone, least of all Bryn Dovizio – who is one of the brightest witches Hogwarts has seen in a great long while."

"If she is the brightest, of which I have no doubt, why are you insisting on such thoughtless actions that will bring shame to not only the Dovizio family and de Costa's but the Italia Ministry?" Minister Santa Cruz interrupted.

"Ministro." Bryn greeted pulling Tom into the headmaster's office. "Ciò è Tom Riddle, lui è il mio amico."

The minister's face changed from outrage to a pleased expression. "Piacevole per incontrarlo sig. Riddle." He inclined his head slightly. "Bryn spiega prego che cosa è accaduto oggi."

Ignoring the people inside the room, outside of her Minister and Tom, she explained what happened Tom adding in – having learned more Italian during the break. Once they'd told the kind Minister what had transpired he said, "-while I am deeply saddened it turned out this way, I understand it was provoked." He practically glared over their shoulders where the deputy headmaster stood. "If you wish, Miss Dovizio, we can turn away from this school. De Costa's would be more than happy to have you back."

"No! Minister, please." Tom exclaimed surprising those in the office, including himself. "Bryn not only deserves to be here but she also belongs here. Even the headmaster cannot deny what an asset she is to this school. If she remains here I have no doubt that this school will have as good of a reputation as it once had. Helga Hufflepuff would be irate that a promising student was turned away." He paused seeing that his words had an effect of Dippet who grew steadily paler. "Rowena Ravenclaw, as the founder of Bryn's own house, would feel betrayed that one who held such a thirst for learning had been turned away simply because she was protecting herself."

"That's quite enough, Mr. Riddle." Albus Dumbledore replied.

Tom was about to respond when Santa Cruz held up his hand. "Professor Flitwick you have been silent for some time." He replied completely ignoring the deputy. "As her head of house do you have anything to say to sway my decision as the temporary guardian of Bryn Dovizio?"

Filius nodded. "I have never seen one as talented as Miss Dovizio, who is not only intelligent but also humble enough to ask for help when she needs it. Rowena would miss this young witch terribly unless it was her choice and not because of the members of this staff who agreed, much like Helga when the school opened, to teach the students. Miss Prost acted vindictively against her and it saddens me that this is what this great school had come to."

Armando looked at each person in the room, before his eyes landed on Bryn. "After careful consideration," he began, "-I offer my sincerest apologies to Miss. Dovizio and Minister Santa Cruz." The two just stood still, neither showing any emotions. "If you would like to continue your education here – we extend to you an invitation."

Bryn stood there unmoving as Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a part hug.

The minister nodded, replying, "I accept your apologies, Headmaster Dippet." He then turned to the girl who was looking at Tom, who was grinning privately to the talented witch in front of him. " Dovizio." He said getting her attention on him. "È la vostra scelta."

She looked the kind minister in his clear green eyes. "Vorrei accettare gentile, assistere. Desidero imparare contribuire a ricostruire l'Italia." She said, feeling Tom standing right behind her.

"Allora va avanti ed impara, la Dovizio. Per l'Italia e per lei." He said, his head tilting downwards before looking into her gray eyes. He leaned forward and per tradition kissed both sides of her face. "Buona fortuna, Bryn. Scriva se avete bisogno di qualche cosa."

"Minstro!" She called as he walked away. "Il mio nonno?" She queried softly, vaguely aware that those in the room were surprised that she mentioned family – most knowing what 'nonno' meant.

He smiled faintly. "È pozzo e sta aiutando in Sicilia."

She stepped closer to him. "Desidero scrivergli il ministro." She looked away from his saddened expression. "Tuttavia so che non posso."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "Venier." He directed and together they walked out of the office, indicating that what they needed to talk about was no longer open for eaves droppers.

Tom watched behind his façade, knowing that if he looked saddened that Dumbledore was likely to use it against him. He heard the sadness when she asked about her nonno and the bitterness in her voice when she mentioned that she cannot write him. He hadn't any idea that she couldn't send post to her family, it actually didn't cross his mind that she would have anyone to write to as she never spoke about her family life.

End pt 6

More translations:

Minister…This is Tom Riddle, he is my friend.  
Pleased to meet you Mr. Riddle. Bryn please explain what happened today.  
Miss Dovizio…It is your choice.  
I would like to graciously accept, minister. I wish to learn to help rebuild Italy.  
Then go forth and learn, Miss Dovizio. For Italy and for yourself. Good luck, Bryn. Write if you need anything.  
Minister! My grandfather?  
He is well and is helping in Sicily  
I wish to write him minister. Yet I know I cannot  
Come

Author's Note:

Hello! I haven't forgotten this story and I feel like a complete heel for waiting so long to post. My muse has been a bit slow with me and I've been trying to get two chapters beneath my belt before posting. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please (please, please, please) if you have ANY suggestions...let me know. You can either PM me or review!

Thank you!

Aileen_Snape


End file.
